jorjorswackyjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
God Jesus
"HAIL 2 U!" God Jesus is a Stand that appears in Part 3: Miidust Odyssey. It has no Stand user, though its original user was said to be an extremely Christian person who would force their religion upon others, and was eventually murdered for doing so. God Jesus is introduced during the God Jesus arc, where it appears from a cross that the Wario Bros find on a beach, appearing to them as a rather godlike entity with Jesus' visage. It later reveals its true form, after ambushing them with golems. Appearance When Wario and Waluigi first encounter it, God Jesus appears to them as a giant, golden, floating, Sun-like being with 2 floating hands and with Jesus' head. After revealing its true form, it appears as a small robot with red eyes, a mostly white body, blue arms and a blue neck. It also carries a white cross with it at all times. When submerged underground, its head can extend, acting like a periscope, and it deploys an exhaust pipe from its back to get rid of unwanted gases. Personality God Jesus bursts out of a cross, claiming to be Jesus himself and acts friendly, goading the Wario Bros into expressing their wishes. However it soon reveals itself as God Jesus and exposes its pleasure at turning the wishes of his victim against themselves. God Jesus often shouts "Hail 2 U!", after making a miracle happen, and as a battle cry. Abilities God Jesus is a fairly powerful Stand, having above average strength and speed as far as Stands go and is able to clash with Whales and Purple Rain and come out without a scratch. Its body, both in its disguised and true form, is particularly hard to damage. However it yields against truly powerful Stands like Blue Magician and relies on tricking unwitting victims to use their wish against them. When God Jesus was beaten by Blue Magician, even though its eyes were popped, its hair burned, and its hands mangled, its true form didn't have a scratch on it when it was discovered. This suggests that God Jesus is one of the first automatic Stands after pending which for its part was synchronised with its user. Miracle making God Jesus' unique power is to create clay constructs out of humans' deepest desires but it will turn the wishes against its victims. The fakes are nearly perfect: fake treasures will have the weight and texture of real gold and fake people will have the appearance (although God Jesus purposefully makes them more monstrous), voice and memories of the real person. Passing as Jesus, it tricks Wario and Waluigi into wishing for their friends Dick Dastardly and Travis to come back to life, and then used their emotional power to form a visage of them out of dirt. However, the 2 tried to devour the Wario Bros, who were caught completely off guard and didn't want to hurt the visage of their friend. Involvement in plot God Jesus is one of the mercenaries hired by DAVIS to kill Jorvin and his party, waiting on the island where Jordan is visiting Travis' father. God Jesus spends the entire time underground, inside a hole dug by itself. With the lack of damage connection between it and its fake, God Jesus allows its fake to do all the work while it watched closely. It uses its fake to make Wario and Waluigi believe it to be Jesus and express their wishes. They ask it to revive Dick Dastardly and Travis, and so God Jesus creates clones of them who end up attacking the Wario Bros. The real Travis shows up and saves the bros from the clones, destroying them and finding God Jesus' hideout. Much more easy-going than before his "death", Travis suggests to Wario and Waluigi that they should torture it a little, blocking its exhaust pipe with his finger for a few seconds and laughing, all the while God Jesus suffers from it. Waluigi begins by dropping dirt, a spider, ants, and a lit match down the straw, but God Jesus manages to persevere. Travis then mentions that "Nature is calling" and to "use the time-tested male bonding technique of taking a piss together". The trio end up urinating into its exhaust pipe, and Wario farts down it as well, which prompts a terrified God Jesus to reveal itself and beg for forgiveness. Travis refuses and uses Blue Magician to drench it with water as his fourth and last wish, causing God Jesus to malfunction. Trivia * Mario once saw this Stand in a photograph, and he thought it was fucking gay. (Arguably canon) * DEU fucking spat on it once after eating spaghetti. (Non-canon) * It shares a role with Cameo and his Stand, Judgement, from Stardust Crusaders. Category:Stands Category:Power Moon controlled Stands Category:Enemies of JorJor Category:Minor antagonists Category:Part 3: Miidust Odyssey Category:Bootlegs Category:DAVIS' minions Category:Status unknown